


Don't ever say anything like that to him again!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Horrible Cain, Loving Robert, M/M, Multi, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron is having more counselling sessions and is feeling confident with them until Cain makes fun of him. Cue angry Robert





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Aaron's counselling session last night and this popped to mind x

Robert was looking forward To a night in with Aaron just the two of them for a change! Liv was at Gabbys so he decided to spend time with Aaron.

He was really proud of Aaron for going to counselling it helped him, both of them. Someone for Aaron to talk to that would listen and help him instead of judging him.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang! He turned to see Aaron slam the door and storm upstairs. Robert knew he was crying.

"Baby?" He knocked on the door carefully. "Go away!" Came Aaron's reply. Normally Robert would but not after one of his counselling sessions that's when Aaron needed someone the most.

"Aaron. What's the matter?" He stepped in the room to see Aaron on the floor against the door. "Hey?" Robert sat next to him and held his hand.

Aaron played with it looking at his finger nails and his fingers stroking them. "Aaron? Tell me please what's happened?"

Aaron signed before taking both of Robert's hands and placing them on Aaron's knees.

"It's Cain. He saw me after my counselling session and got angry at me! Said that Dingles didn't need to talk to shrinks and me talking to one meant I was weak! I'm not Robert! Honest! You said I'm strong and I am! I swear!" 

"Hey I know." Robert whispered. "Go on?"

"So after he said I was weak he said I wasn't a Dingle anymore and that I disappointed him! I don't care about that! But it's what he said! He's used to fighting but I don't want that! I don't want to get hurt! I like my counsellor! Please Robert! Don't stop me going I need to!" Aaron cried.

"Hey don't worry you keep on going no one will stop you ok? Now come on let's have a word with Cain!" Robert grabbed Aaron and took him downstairs in the pub.

Cain was there with Zak. Robert went up to him and punched him! Shocking everyone! Aaron pulling back straight away.

"What the hell was that for Sugden?!" Cain screamed.

"Robert apologise now!" Chas shouted at him.

"No I won't! He can apologise to Aaron for making him upset and laughing about his counselling sessions! Not every fucking Dingle uses violence! You dog! At least he's going!" Robert screamed in Cain's face.

"Is this true?!" Zak asked. "Look dad it's not what Dingles do and you know that!" Cain tried to defend himself.

"I'm not a Dingle though. I'm a Sugden." Aaron's quiet voice said. "I was only joking son you are a Dingle." Cain said 

"No I'm not! I'm weak and so are Sugden's and I'd rather be a Sugden then be a Dingle!" Aaron spoke proudly.

Robert turned and kissed him. "Yes you are baby! Your my beautiful Aaron Sugden. And I love you." 

They walked in the bag leaving Chas and Zak dealing with Cain.

Two Sugden's together...


	2. How dare you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's been off sick for a week when he returns to work he finds out what Nicolas been making Aaron do and he is not happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add another chapter don't know why xx

Robert pulled up at the scrapyard and got out of the car. He had been sick for a week so wasn't able to work. He couldn't wait to get back into it and also speak to Nicola.

For some reason whenever Aaron would come home from work he didn't eat just went straight to bed he was up before Robert in the mornings as well. 

He tried to talk to Aaron but they didn't have the time.

Walking into the porta cabin he saw Nicola but no Aaron.

"Where's my fiancé?" Nicola looked up to see Robert.

"Oh hi Robert how you doing?" Nicola spoke sarcastically.

"Very funny (!)" Robert rolled his eyes at her. "Now where's Aaron?" 

"In a meeting he'll be back soon." Nicola simply stated.

Robert sat down and frowned. "Since when did Aaron go to meetings." He thought to himself.

Aaron hated them so Robert always went instead.

In that moment Aaron came through the door. 

Robert noticed how tired he looked and how drained his baby didn't look how her remembered and that was worrying.

The look of relief on Aaron's face wasn't lost on Robert either.

Before Robert was about to speak Nicola piped up. 

"About time thought you would never come back! Got a scrap run in Newcastle for you." 

"Can't Adam do it?" Aaron asked quietly.

"No!" Nicola shouted startling Aaron. "It has to be you!"

"Hang on why don't I do it?" Robert asked Nicola seeing the look on relief on Aaron's face fade.

"No rob it's ok I'll do it. I'm going." Aaron said before getting all his things together.

Before he had the chance to leave Robert wheeled the chair agaisnt the door making Aaron stop dead in his tracks.

"For gods sake Robert! Just let Aaron go!" Nicola hissed.

Robert ignored her before standing up and stroking Aaron's cheek.

Grateful for the touch Aaron collapsed into his fiancées arms holding on so tight Robert couldn't breathe he also noticed Aaron's tears falling and decided to find out what was going on.

Gently pulling Aaron away and placing him on the seat Robert went up to Nicola.

"What the hell has been going on?! And don't say nothing because for my Aaron to cry infront of somebody letting himself be that vulnerable is a big thing so tell me now!" Robert shouted.

Looking back at Aaron he saw that his fiancé had his head resting on his arms and facing the door.

Nicola also saw and took a deep breath before explaining "ok look because you've been ill I've been making Aaron do your jobs as well as his. He's been doing a lot of scrap runs." 

"Define a lot!" Robert hissed.

"4 maybe 5 a day sometimes maybe more." 

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing no wonder Aaron was so tired! 

"How dare you?! Who the hell do you think you are to give somebody so vulnerable and so tired so many jobs! Explain what would happen if Aaron ended up crashing the car or even passing out! Then what! Would you still make him do all these jobs!" Robert screamed at Nicola.

"Get out of my sight!" Nicola nodded and ran out but not before hearing Robert's words. "By the way! For the rest of this week and all of next Aaron isn't gonna be coming to work! Is that a problem?!" 

Nicola shook her head before shutting the door behind her and walking off,

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing and waking up to Aaron,

"Hey baby." Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled before curling up and placing his head on Robert's lap.

"Why didn't you tell me." Robert whispered running his fingers through his baby's hair.

"No time Rob. We haven't seen each other and I wanted to make sure that you took it easy when you came back."

"Oh Aaron that doesn't mean you can take on more than your workload ok. Next time talk to me." 

"Ok." Aaron whispered before catching up on much needed sleep.

Robert just held him while going through the books.

If anything had happened to Aaron he wouldn't be able to cope..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T


	3. I’ll always look after you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert snaps at Aaron for asking to many questions and talking to much while he’s trying to work Aaron comes up with a way to help his husband relax

Robert didn’t even hear Aaron come in. He was too busy typing up some big contract plan that could expand the business.

He felt arms wrapped around him and gentle kisses being pressed to his head.

“Hey? Nearly finished?” His husband’s soft voice spoke.

Robert leaned back into Aaron’s arms rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. “No! Nowhere near! I’m gonna be here for ages!” 

Aaron nodded and sat next to Robert grabbing his hand and linking their fingers. Robert smiled and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s little finger.

Typing away he heard his husband speak. “We can go out this weekend you know?” Robert nodded and holds his husband would get the hint to stop talking but he didn’t.

“Town? Cinema? Bowling? Whatever we can do it all! We can even take Liv get some food make a day! We can go Pizza Hut as well!”

Robert tried to block out his husband but it was no use Aaron kept talking.

“Hey! We can take a holiday as well! Where do you want to go? Spain? Barcelona? America? New Zealand? Wherever we can do around the world!” 

Eventually Aaron stopped speaking and began typing on his phone.

“Finally!” Robert thought. He wanted to talk to his husband properly but not while he was working.

“Oh god! You won’t believe what Adam sent! Look!” Aaron nudged his arm making Robert delete the paragraph he had been writing.

That was it!

“Rob have you seen it?” Robert took one look at Aaron before snapping.

“For gods sake Aaron! No I haven’t! I don’t care what Adam sent you! You have not shut up for the past hour! I am trying to get this done but all you keep doing is talking! Gusss what! I don’t want to go to town or on a holiday with you so just shut your bloody mouth!” Robert screamed.

Aaron flinched he had never seen or heard Robert like that.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to help.” Aaron whispered.

“Well you’re not!” Robert hissed.

Aaron nodded before standing up and placing his phone on the table.

“That’s what Adam sent. Take a look.”

Aaron said before walking out.

Slamming his laptop down Robert picks up the phone and saw the messages.

Aaron had asked Adam to organise something for him and Robert to do tomorrow as they were both gonna take the day off.

Seeing Adams reply Robert saw a picture of two tickets for a doctor who exhibition. Something Robert was wanting to go to for ages,

Signing Robert got up and went to find his husband.

Reaching their bedroom door he saw Aaron in bed.

He walked up and sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to snap! I was being selfish! I know you were only trying to help forgive me?”

Aaron didn’t answer so Robert shook him.

“Aaron?” 

Aaron had a smile on his face as he sat up and slammed a pie straight into Robert’s face!

He could barely hold back his giggles as Robert looked at him.

Aaron collapsed on the bed laughing loudly tears steaming down his face.

“Aaron!” Robert shouted but there was no anger just amusement.

Turning to get a towel Robert saw a bag on the floor fall of objects.

Ignoring his laughing husband he went and opened the bag.

There were balloons and pies also face painting. Stuff you would find at a party.

Taking the bag he walked up to his husband.

“Hey? What’s this?” Robert softly spoke.

Aaron sat up now having a easier control of his giggles

“It’s for you! I was gonna give it to you when you came up it’s stuff to make you relax and you see...”

Robert didn’t hear the rest of it as Aaron started laughing again obviously finding the state of his husband hilarious

Robert climbed over him and Aaron looked at him with those beautiful eyes.

“This is funny is is?” Robert asked. 

“Yh a bit!” Aaron laughed.

Robert bent down and kissed his husband before rubbing his face against Aaron’s cheek.

“Rob! Stop it!” Aaron laughed trying to fight off his husband.

“No you said it’s funny!” Robert laughed as well.

“Ok Ok! It’s not that funny!” Aaron said in defeat.

“Good.” Robert said with a smug smile before lifting his husband up.

Arms around Aaron’s waist “ I love you baby thank you angel.”

Aaron smiled “Hey don’t thank my I’ll always look after you! You’ve done it for me enough times! I love you too!”

Aaron kissed Robert before burying his face into Robert’s neck.

“Oh by the way! You better wash that off you clown!”

Aaron laughed as Robert pulled away and pushed him onto the bed 

“Watch who you’re calling clown! You twat!”

Aaron laughed again as Robert ran out the room to wash his face.

“Rob?!” Robert poked his head through the door “Yh?” “You make me happy!”

“Ditto!” Robert said before running out.

The sooner he washed his face the sooner he could hold Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending probably doesn’t make sense x
> 
> Comments always appreciated x  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


	4. I’m always grateful to him..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert catches Aaron looking at pictures of Jackson on his phone and Aaron talks about how Jackson helped him..

“Aaron?!” Robert called out. The house was really quiet for the two of them.

Liv was away with school on a trip which she begged Aaron and Robert to let her go to for ages which they did.

Robert climbed up the spiral staircase towards the bedroom he shared with his husband. 

Opening the door he walked in to see Aaron on the bed eyes red and puffy.

Robert’s protective side instantly took over and he was at the bed within seconds arms around his husband.

“Hey? What’s up baby? You ok?” Robert spoke softly.

Aaron didn’t answer just showed Robert his phone.

Robert saw the picture of Jackson and the day it was. It was Jackson’s birthday.

“Oh Aaron!” Robert took his husband in his arms running a soothing hand down his back.

“You should have said something!” “I didn’t wanna get you involved. You don’t like talking about Jackson remember?” Aaron whispered.

“When did I say that?” Robert asked confusion in his voice. He knew how important Jackson was.

“Two years ago! Remember you started saying horrible things to me and you were slagging Jackson off saying it was all my fault.”

Realisation dawned on Robert he had no idea that what he said still hurt Aaron he didn’t mean what he said.

“Aaron! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it honestly I’m an idiot!” Robert spoke quickly.

“Yes you are! Probably the worlds biggest idiot! Like me when I accidentally shrunk Jackson’s favourite top! He didn’t speak to me for a week after that.” Aaron said.

“Go on? Tell me more?” Robert nudged Aaron wanting to hear more about Jackson so he knew how to talk about him with Aaron.

“He helped me a lot. With coming out and all that. I mean it didn’t go the way I wanted the stuff that happened but he was there for me you know? Made me feel safe. Bit like you now. We would always wind each other up about silly stuff.”

Aaron kept on talking and Robert listened holding his husband close while he went on about the silly stuff that him and Jackson did.

Once Aaron had finished he yawned and settled down on Robert before closing his eyes and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Turning off the bedroom light Robert pulled his husband closer to him brushing hair from his forehead and stroking his face.

Pressing his forehead agaisnt Aaron’s and closing his eyes Robert whispered “I’m always grateful to Jackson beautiful because he gave me you.”

Robert took one last at the man he loved and closed his eyes sending all sorts of 

Thank you’s to Jackson for giving Robert his Aaron..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how this works just something I wrote that popped into my head 
> 
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


	5. Sick or not you will always be my baby boy..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s just recovered from the flu but now he’s got a migraine which means that he feels weak but Robert is always there..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave no idea what I’m writing half the time.

“Aaron!” Robert closed the door to the mill and took of his shoes.

He was glad to be home from work Aaron had been sick all week so Robert took over his mind constantly worrying about his husband.

The lights were off at the mill so he switched them on and heard a groan coming from the sofa.

Walking towards it he saw Aaron eyes red and puffy from the lack of sleep and blanked wrapped tightly around him.

“Rob?” Aaron’s whispered.

“Hey baby. Hey. What’s up darling?” Robert knelt down and ran his fingers through his husbands hair smiling at the way Aaron relaxed.

“My head is pounding! I can’t do anything! I feel so weak!” Aaron cried before pulling the blanket over his head burying himself deep inside.

Robert let out a small chuckle before prising the blanket off Aaron.

“Hey look at me baby.” Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert.

Robert’s heart swelled at how young Aaron looked like a little boy.

Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips before sitting behind him on the sofa.

Pulling Aaron into his arms Robert placed the blanket over him making sure his husband was covered before placing his fingers on Aaron’s head and rubbing a circular motion on Aaron’s forehead.

Aaron groaned at the touch and Robert could tell he was enjoying it.

He kept going over and over making sure that all of Aaron’s head had been massaged before massaging his shoulders and back.

“Hey you Ok?” Robert whispered. “Yh thank you.” 

Robert pressed a quick kiss to the side of Aaron’s head before going into the kitchen.

Grabbing a bunch of snacks he sat back down behind his Aaron.

Giving Aaron the biscuits Robert added cream and marshmallows to the hot chocolate and gently pressed the cup to Aaron’s lips.

Aaron sipped before taking the cup from Robert and drinking it all.

Once he had finished Aaron placed everything on the floor and lay on Robert.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Aaron whispered before pressing a kiss to Robert’s clothed chest.

Robert held him close “sick or not you will always be my precious baby boy ok? I love you so much baby.” 

“Love you too.” Aaron whispered before closing his eyes safe in the arms of the man he loved

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
